


Babysitting

by Jazzy_Girl



Series: Babysitting Adrinette [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 10 years later, Adrien rich, Babysitting, F/M, Marinette rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: Alya, who is offered a HUGE interview in Switzerland begs Marinette to watch her 5 year old daughter, Alexa. Marinette agrees, but during a photoshoot, she bumps into her lycee crush Adrien Agreste. What happens next is a mystery.





	Babysitting

“Alya, you know I’m already super busy.” Marinette complained, waving her friend off. 

“Marinette, I know you are a super famous fashion designer, but do you really not have time to do one… TINY favor for your lifelong BFF!?” Alya cried dramatically. “At Least then Nino and I will know that our dear, precious daughter is in good hands!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “I- I don’t know… I have a shoot on Wednesday, and an interview on Friday.” she said. Alya turned away dramatically, “Fine, now I am convinced that you never cared for me. Now I’ll just call that lazy babysitter to watch over her for the week. Have fun at your stupid shoots, while I worry about my daughter.” she snapped, as she walked away.

Marinette ran after her best friend. “FINE! I’ll watch Alexa!” she said, rolling her eyes. Alya turned around and hugged her best friend, “YAY! Thanks Marinette, now I can finally get that super sweet scoop before Lila Rossi does, and I’ll get a super cool trip to Switzerland with my SUPER COOL HUSBAND NINO!” she squealed. 

“Umm… when are you leaving?” Marinette asked, snapping her friend back to real life. 

“Tomorrow.” 

“WHAT!”

“I’ll drop Alexa off tonight, I love you Marinette.” Alya said, walking off. “Alright.” she sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alya and Nino had left, and Marinette was now alone with only the CUTEST most ANNOYING girl on Earth. Thankfully, Alexa liked coming over to Marinette’s house, and she was pretty used to having Marinette around. Due to the fact that Alya visited Marinette in California a lot. But this time, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was stuck in Paris with Alexa.

“Alexa!~” Marinette called for the 5 year old. “Aunt Mari, can I have a cookie?” Alexa asked, reaching for the jar of Tikki’s cookies.

“Ummm… Yeah, you could have one. And only one, I don’t want to send a sick Alex back to her parents.” Marinette giggled, “But I want two! Aunt Mari! I WANT TWO!” Alexa whined.

Marinette sighed, “you can have one now, and ONE later.” she shrugged. The little girl counted on her fingers. One now, and add one later, I get two cookies.” she evaluated out loud. “Okay Aunt Mari.” she said, biting on the cookie in her hand.

Marinette giggled, “Alexa, do you want to go to a shoot with me?” she asked. “You mean, where they take pictures of you wearing fancy clothes.”  
“You get to watch models, yes, and you can tell me which ones you like the most.” Marinette smiled. 

“Ooooohh!” Alexa nodded, as she walked into the Photoshoot room. “I’ll only take a few minutes Alex.” Marinette smiled. 

“Aunt Mari, I need to go- OOMPH!” Alexa fell onto the floor. A young man turned around. “I’m sorry young lady, I didn’t see you there.” he said, helping Alexa to her feet. Alexa wrapped her arms around him, as he picked her up. “Ah- Alexa, you are smearing chocolate on this young man’s shirt!” Marinette said, helping the girl out of the man’s arms. “Marinette?” the man whispered. 

She looked up. “Adrien!” She exclaimed. Adrien had left for New York a few years ago. To expand the Gabriel Brand. 

“Yeah, nice bumping into you.” he laughed. 

“Heh, yeah. Sorry about Alexa, she’s-”

“Uncle Adrien!” Alexa said, tugging on his shirt. 

“Yeah, Nino’s daughter. She’s only visited me a thousand times.” Adrien said. “Weren’t you in California?”

“Yeah, still am, just on a long visit to Paris.”

“Alright, what brings you here?”

“I had to see if the shoot was set up for tomorrow morning.”

“Do you work here?”

“Yeah, Surprisingly I own this company.”

“NO WAY! You must be like a billionaire.”

“Kinda. What brings you here?”

“Some interview on friday, I guess.”

“I have one on friday too. Hey, I’ll just be a minute, but if you’re free, could you take Alexa upstairs, I’ll catch up to you there. Alexa will show you to my room.” Marinette said.

Adrien nodded and followed the little girl upstairs. “Miss Marinette, I would love if you could sign this contract.” a man said.

“Ummm…. Right, this is the one for the Gabriel brand isn’t it?” she asked, scanning through the sheet. 

“Yeah.” 

She scribbled her signature and finished checking the photosession room. “Great, Nathan could you tell Alix to add more street art to this?” Marinette asked. 

“Of course Ma’am.”

She walked up to her room without another word. “Adrien, Alexa?” she called.

Adrien handed Alexa over to her.

“She speaks very fondly of you.” he said.

“Oh, does she? I thought you hated coming over when I had business to deal with?” She said, tapping the little girl’s nose. 

“I do, but mommy said soon I would fall in love with a model, just like you did. So it is very important to pay attention to the guy models.” she giggled.

“Umm…” Adrien interrupted. “What?” 

“Uh! What! She probably means that because I dated Luka Couffaine. But he wasn’t exactly a model… god, why am I talking about this right now?” she said. With a slight blush. At least she wasn’t stuttering. 

“Oh, okay, anyway…”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunday-  
Adrien shifted his body a little to the right. “Ah.” he groaned. He was asleep on a couch. He felt someone breathe lightly next to him. Marinette! Marinette was curled up next to him, with her head on his shoulder. And Alexa had found a comfy spot between them.

Adrien shifted Marinette into a more comfortable position, on his chest, and he pulled out his laptop.  
____  
Marinette awoke to the clicking of keyboard keys. “Huh?” she sprang awake. “Shit, I am so sorry! Adrien?!?” she gasped. 

He shushed her, “it’s okay, I fell asleep on you too, so sorry. Also, Alexa’s asleep, I don’t want to wake her.” he whispered.

“Uh… okay. What time is it?” she asked. 

“8 am.”

“Ok, did you shower?”

“Not yet.”

“Do you need extra clothes?”

“Yes, I left my luggage in my apartment.”

“Okay, I’ll arrange for your clothing, why don’t you go shower?”

“Thanks.” Adrien said, lifting Alexa’s head off his lap, Marinette gently carried her over to the bed, in the corner of the room.

Once he was in the shower, Marinette heard a knock on her door. “Miss Marinette, if you are done sleeping on your boyfriend, I would love if you could arrange for tonight’s photoshoot.”

“Nathan, remind me later. Right now I need one pair of clothes for Adrien Agreste.” 

“Mmhmm” he said, turning around, “anything else for the lucky man?”

“Uhh… breakfast, for all three of us?” Marinette said.

“Okay. Should it be sent up to your room?” Nathan asked.

“Uhh… no, we’ll um… come downstairs.” 

“Alright miss.”

“Thank you.”

Nathan walked downstairs and had the cook make breakfast for the three.

“Marinette, the bathroom’s all yours.” Adrien called, as he walked into the room.

He was standing shirtless in front of Marinette. 

‘How on earth can a guy look so hot?’ she wondered. She playfully threw a shirt at him, to cover up her nervousness. 

He smiled, his dazzling model smile. ‘DON’T BLUSH!’ she ordered herself in her head. 

“I showered last night,” she said, walking into her closet. 

Adrien pulled the shirt over his head, it was a black shirt with a green collar, it had a gold button at the top. CHAT NOIR!? It was a Chat Noir shirt. The black for his suit, the green for his eyes, and the golden button for the bell. That’s when he noticed a little black pocket, with a small green paw print, like the pads on his ring. 

On the inside of the pocket, almost unnoticeable, ‘Noir’ was written in cursive letters. Noir must’ve been the line’s name. 

He typed Noir onto his computer. And clicked on the first link. 

‘Noir, fashion line inspired by Paris’ former hero Chat Noir. This line led to now famous designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She stated in her first interview that she created this line because ‘everyone considered Chat just a side-kick, but he was way more than that. If anything, he should’ve been the main hero. He took all the hits for ladybug, such determination is to be noticed by everyone.’ the noir line is one of the most famous lines on Earth, it even surpasses the Gabriel brand’s Adrien line.’

Adrien blinked his eyes in surprise, “wow, she must’ve been a huge fan!” he whispered. “Yeah, I was, Chat Noir was only the best superhero on Earth, he was always such a flirt, and he was funny, and always happy, without him, Ladybug wasn’t herself.” marinette said.

“Oh, um… yeah. I was always a Ladybug person though.”

“Yeah, I know, you had a huge crush on her in lycee.”

“How did you know?” 

“It was obvious.”

“Was it?”

“Yeah, why don’t you wake Alexa, and we can head down for breakfast.”

Adrien shook Alexa awake, “daddy, go away, can’t you go make out with mommy or something?” Alexa mumbled, half asleep.

A pink hue coated both Marinette and Adrien’s cheeks. “Uhhh… Alex, it’s Uncle Adrien.” Marinette said. 

The girl mumbled something, and fell back asleep. 

“Alexa, how about some breakfast?” Adrien asked. 

Alexa swatted his hand away from her forehead. 

“Cookies! Alexa, there are cookies for breakfast.” Marinette exclaimed.

“Yeah, but I can only have one, because you said so.” she mumbled. 

“How about two?” Marinette asked. 

The girl leaped awake. “Really?”

“Yeah.” she shrugged, helping the girl off the bed. “And then you can join the shoot, with uncle adrien.” 

Adrien smiled at Marinette’s parenting skills. She would’ve been a wonderful mother. Like his own. 

Little did either of them know, that soon, she would be the mother of his child.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was intended to be a oneshot. But if you want a part two, comment down below. If you have any suggestions for another work, do comment. LEAVE KUDOS! I love you all, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been extremely busy with stuff. See ya later!  
> Luv ya!  
> Jazzy_Girl


End file.
